Out, Damned Spot
Out, Damned Spot is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 10, 2015. Synopsis Senior high school students focus on their future college careers and feel the high pressures that come along with it, and Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer are no different. With a grade contingent acceptance, Aria needs to buckle down to improve her grades and looks to Andrew for some tutoring help. Also having college acceptance anxiety, Spencer decides to take a break and help Jonny with a new project. Hanna is doing just fine on her college acceptances but finds out that she has been turned down for financial aid and turns to her dad for help. Meanwhile, Aria and the girls concerns about Mike increase after an incident at the school blood drive. Notes *The girls, except Emily, donate blood at the blood drive at Rosewood High, organized by Ashley Marin. * 'A' steals their blood and transfers some of Hanna's blood onto the clothes Mona's wearing the day she died. * Mike meets up with Cyrus at a diner and hands him an envelope. * Hanna's father declines to pay for Hanna's college education saying that he promised to pay for Kate's education at Dartmouth and never thought Hanna wanted to go college. *Aria asks Andrew to tutor her since she needs a minimum average to keep her conditional admission into Savannah College of Art and Design. * Emily finds out that Talia is married. Title and Background *"Out, Damned Spot" is a reference to Macbeth ''by William Shakespeare. In the play, after talking so tough throughout the play about how she could kill to become queen, it turns out that she begins cracking under the pressure of the crime and the secret. She hallucinates that she still has blood on her hands from planting the murder weapons used to kill the king, symbolizing her fear of being found out; blood that she can't seem to scrub off. *In the Book Series, Spencer played Lady Macbeth and said the exact same line: "Out, Damned Spot". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo *Will Bradley as Jonny Raymond *Miranda Rae Mayo as Talia Sandoval Trivia *The table read was on September 16, 2014. *Filming began on September 17, 2014 and wrapped September 25, 2014. Featured Music *"A Good Day (Morning Song)" by '''Priscilla Ahn' - (Emily and Talia ride their bikes, talk and then kiss). *"Wolf Like Me" by TV On The Radio - (Mike is working out in his room when Aria confronts him about helping Alison). *"Beautiful" by Ben Rector - (Spencer sends an email to Melissa asking if Wren still has his contact at Oxford). *"I Was Waiting For You" by Greg Barnhill - (Aria and Emily follow Mike into a diner). *"Here We Go" by Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors - (Mike hands Cyrus the envelope). *"Phantoms and Friends" by Old Man Canyon - (Hanna talks to Ezra at the Brew). *"Desert Days" by Elenowen - (Spencer arrive to met Emily & Aria outside of the diner). Gallery BTS & Promotional Bxrr8WiIgAA8RFn.jpg BxsOGGeIYAEY4pP.jpg BxsuSW6IUAAFcFY.jpg PLL 519 BTS.png Bx1KwCFCEAADKD0.jpg Bx1JjFCIgAAGhzb.jpg Bx5FD-ZIUAAPHEE.jpg Bx5b4ewCEAAhm57.jpg Bx5bggUIgAMepkO.jpg Bx7xoVkIIAAhXim.jpg troian.JPG ash.JPG Lucy and Brandon 5x19!.jpg shay1.JPG ByPoYqxIMAEemoj.png 5x19 DAY 4 Sculpture (1).jpg 5x19 DAY 5 Nzingha and Kim (1).jpg ByTQvGSIQAA5VWa.jpg ByUOs17IMAAAAeL.jpg ByUO5djIgAAPqZK.jpg Miranda Mayo.JPG lucyhale1.JPG ian.JPG pll.JPG 5x19 DAY 6 Nzingha and Paula (1).jpg BydenQ5IYAA8EfZ.jpg By5yUyICEAAILcS.jpg By53M7xIcAEYRBv.jpg BTS_5x19-01.jpg BTS_5x19-02.jpg BTS_5x19-03.jpg BTS_5x19-04.jpg BTS_5x19-05.jpg BTS_5x19-06.jpg BTS_5x19-07.jpg BTS_5x19-08.jpg 5x19-01.jpg 5x19-02.jpg 5x19-03.jpg 5x19-04.jpg 5x19-05.jpg 5x19-06.jpg 5x19-07.jpg 5x19-08.jpg 5x19-09.jpg 5x19-10.jpg 5x19-11.jpg 5x19-12.jpg 5x19-13.jpg 5x19-14.jpg 5x19-15.jpg Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars - 5x19 Official Preview Tuesdays at 8 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 5x19 Canadian Promo - "Out, Damned Spot" - Season 5 Episode 19 HD-0|Canadian Promo File:FOX8 Pretty Little Liars - 5x18 & 5x19 Australian Promo HD|Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x19 Sneak Peek 1 "Out, Damned Spot" HD|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 5x19 Sneak Peek 2 - "Out, Damned Spot" - S05E19-0|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 5x19 Sneak Peek 3 - "Out, Damned Spot" - Season 5 Episode 19|Sneak Peek #3 Grade "Out, Damned Spot" A B C D E F Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5B